


Carry on pretty much everyone but Simon

by thirtypercentdone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Chatting & Messaging, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Multi, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercentdone/pseuds/thirtypercentdone
Summary: Baz is Nice, and best friends with Ginny Weasley. Simon is Confused, and bros with Harry Potter. Penelope is awesome, and hangs out with Hermione Granger. And Agatha is a Lesbian, who is actually friends with all of them. The golden trio is one year older than Simon, Baz, Ginny, and Penelope. So set 6th and 7th year, and doesn't really follow the plot of either story. Combine all of these things and one sick ass group chat, and you've got yourself a magical disaster.





	1. Everybody Becomes Friends ( kinda )

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters are mine. They all belong to JK Rowling and Rainbow Rowell respectively.

Baz:

The pretty redhead across the cafe is smiling at me, and I don’t know why, but something makes me want to go over there and talk to her. True, I’ve known I was hopelessly queer for some time now, but I could use a friend before facing Simon Snow again, Dev and Niall say I’ve gone soft. But they were never my real friends anyhow, I cringe at the word “minions” but in this context, I suppose it’s true. And while I would normally have too much pride to walk up to some random girl in a coffee shop, I don’t have space for my pride right now, and it’s Christmas, and I’m alone. I gather my courage and walk over. Before I can open my mouth she starts talking.

“If you are about to add one number to the number of creepy guys who have asked me why I’m alone on Christmas eve you can screw off”, she practically growls, never looking up from her tea,

“Hardly...look, my name’s Baz and I know this is going to sound weird, but I was wondering if I could sit here as we are the only ones in this shop right now” my voice comes out more desperate than I wanted it to, she gestures for me to sit down and I suppress a sheepish grin, what is wrong with me today. It’s awkward for a moment before she breaks the ice.

“So Baz, what’s your story”, she asks, is this girl a character from a john green novel, Aleister Crowley.

I sigh, the point to lying is out the window and I’ll probably never see her again so I answer her honestly “rich family, gay son, dead mother”, and she barely responds, you sounded like an idiot, who tells a stranger that much information Baz, Merlin.

“Hopelessly in love with a boy I can never have who are spending Christmas with my family”, she says, and her face falls as I try not to gape at how similar our situations are, “and…” she adds at the end, “screw them, you’re perfect and I’m your family now”, I don’t even bother to suppress a smile as I extend my hand out, she takes it with an iron grip.

“Ginny Weasley”, she says, looking me dead in the eye and scaring me a little.

“Charmed”, I say, releasing her hand, we punch each others numbers into our phones and spend the rest of the evening sitting together in comfortable silence, occasionally showing each other ironic and sarcastic Tumblr posts, and it is with a mortified feeling in my gut, that I realize I want to see her again.

 

Penny:

 

Mum decided to invite over one of her normal friends over for dinner, and her daughter. Of course I wasn’t exactly thrilled when I was informed I was to entertain her, but she’s a witch so my conversation topics are slightly more open. I almost gasp when I see a curly haired brunette in the chair next to me reading a book. I go to tap her shoulder but she looks so absorbed in her chapter I’m a bit afraid to interrupt, instead, like a creep, I examine her. From her muddy brown eyes, frizzy hair, and book clutched in her hand like the last lifeboat on a sinking ship, I immediately realize why mum thought we’d get along. I contemplate what to do for a few more moments before reaching out to tap her shoulder, before I can, her head whips around and her eyes fix on me.

 

“Hello”, she almost whispers, like it’s a question.

 

I decide to make this less awkward by making the leap, “I’m Penelope Bunce”

 

She looks dazed and then shakes her head as if to clear thoughts from it, “Ah yes, of course, how rude of me, your mother just sent me in here and said Penelope would be in a moment and..” she realizes he’s rambling and sticks out her hand “I’m Hermione Granger”, she says, and I promptly ask, “what is that book you’re reading? you seemed quite engrossed in it”.

 

She looks away and blushes profusely, “As if first impressions weren’t hard enough, I’m reading a book of 15th-century spells”

 

I practically squeal and she raises an eyebrow amused, as I dig behind a couch cushion and pull out the exact same book.

 

We debate the worth of Shakespearean spells versus more recent pop culture references and phrases, and the conversation is riveting, the glint in her eye, when she feels strongly about something, reminds me of Simon, but her intelligence, not to be pretentious, reminds me of myself, I wonder if she’s at the top of her class at Hogwarts...or something, I didn’t quite catch the name.

 

When mum calls us in for dinner I’m almost disappointed to stop talking but that feeling disappears once mum pulls a vegetarian lasagne out of the oven. I see Hermione's eyes glaze over at the same time mine do, and decide that being friends with this girl wouldn’t be the end of the world. By the time we finish the meal ( quickly may I add ), we’re both knackered, so I lead her to my room, we lay on my bed and talk about life. And I’m glad to have another girlfriend because while Agatha and I have actually been getting on better since she and Si broke up, I think it hurts him how much I talk to her. And while I don’t hate her company, it’s not worth losing my best friend.

 

When the sun goes down, Mrs.Granger comes to collect her and I can’t help but feel like a child after a play-date before she leaves we exchange numbers and I promise to call, I really hate texting.

 

As she waves goodbye and leaves, mum glances over at me, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”, I roll my eyes.

 

Simon:

 

I look at my phone to find Penny gushing over some girl she met tonight from Hogwarts, I can’t help but smile down as I picture her walking back and forth across her bedroom floor, flailing her arms as he speaks, I sigh lightly. The mage gave me this phone last year when the ban was lifted and because money is apparently no object to him. I look around the 24 hour mcdonalds I’m spending Christmas in and consider going back to the home down the street. In this crappy suburb where all the houses look the same i’ve never felt so out of place. My stomach growls as I inhale deeply, the scent wafting from the kitchens is heavenly, and i’m starving. Before I can consider leaving any further, or an employee can kick me out, a boy sits across from me and pushes a big mac towards me. I look up and his expression is one of pure joy, his black hair is messy and his green eyes sparkle under the fluorescent lights,I still get ready to call my sword because I tend to draw evil creatures to myself and this wouldn’t be the first time one has appeared as a teenager. He speaks before I can.

 

“You’re Simon Snow!”, I’m confused, and then I remember that mages live everywhere outside of Watford and I shouldn’t be surprised to see one here. However, I realize he isn’t just a normal mage when he absentmindedly brushes his bangs off his face to reveal an interesting scar.

“You’re Harry Potter!”, I practically yell, almost knocking a table over while I’m processing the shock, he rolls his eyes, “say it a little louder I don’t think  _ every  _ dark creature in the next ten blocks heard you”, “You’re no better”, I scoff, And then remember I’m talking to Harry freakin Potter, I try to say something cool.

 

“I always felt we were very..”,I trail off.

 

“Similar?”, he finishes, “yeah me too”.

 

My heart soars, the guy has been my idol ever since I found out about him, and  _ he’s  _ always thought we were really similar?. I launch right into a conversation.

 

“How’s Voldemort?”, I cringe, _how’s Voldemort?, Morgana Simon,_ But I sigh when he starts to laugh as if he appreciated how casual I was. Once his laughter dies down, he looks at me and deadpans;

 

“Fantastic, how’s The Insidious Humdrum”, I lift my head and look him dead in the eyes, “hasn’t got a quite as catchy a name but people still say it, so, great”.

 

We look at each other straight-faced for a moment before dissolving into peals of laughter. I look at him a little closer and I am a little annoyed that Penny was right about him looking like a brunette version of me. I waste no time after we finish talking to put his number in my phone and mine in his, and believe me, I was going to annoy the hell out of him with constant messages. I end up falling asleep at McDonalds, but I still feel fresh as a daisy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is trying their best

Baz:

 

 **Ginny:** hey, so, not to creepy, but I googled you and your house isn’t far from mine, long story short, i’m on my way.

 

 _Baz:_ who is this.

 

 **Ginny:** screw off Basil, I’ll be there in ten.

 

I’m frantically cleaning my room after several not so subtle winks and gleeful glances from my father after I told him I was having a girl over when I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door to see Ginny, cheeks flushed from the cold, standing on my front stoop. Her eyes are the size of dinner plates as I can tell she’s trying to determine the value of my house in her head. When her gaze finally flits back to me, she hugs me, which is unexpected, but weirdly nice.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were rich”, she says with a dazed expression.

 

“Really, I try to tell as many people as possible, especially when I first meet them”, I say with an amused smirk.

 

She glares at me but keeps staring at everything inside, I notice the snow tangled into her hair and ask, “How far did you walk?”.

 

“The taxi driver wouldn’t go down your drive, said it was haunted”, she whispers, I’m guessing as not to upset my parents, but I shrug and reply;

 

“The whole house is”

 

And instead of bolting as far away as possible, her eyes light up, “cool, we should go ghost hunting sometime”, I look at her disparagingly, but she beams at me through cracked lips as I lead her to my room. Of course, once we get there, she doubles over in laughter.

 

“Oh.My.God. you sleep in here? It looks like a bloody coffin, imagine..”, she puts a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle and lowers her volume “Basil, imagine shagging someone in here”, I look around at the Victorian, or should I say “vampire-esque” furniture and red paneled walls. It looks pretty ridiculous for a teenagers bedroom, I start uncontrollably laughing, and that just starts her up again. And before we know it we’re lying on my floor erupting into laughter every thirty seconds, trying not to set each other off, and failing miserably. I note that she has a lovely laugh, whoever the boy is, he doesn’t know what he’s missing.

 

We start talking after that, about our families and whatnot, I try to avoid magick because you say anything around normals they spell you mum, but not before you have to spell them, which I hear is excruciating. However, when she mentions an offhand comment about her wand, no sooner than her wand is at my throat, mine is at hers, and we laugh again.

 

“So, where do you go to school?”, she asks curiously.

 

“Watford”, I reply, knowing she must go to the only other magick school in the UK, which is-

 

“Hogwarts”, she says, despite not being asked anything, and then it seems like a lightbulb goes off in her head, she turns to me “I have an idea, Basilton Pitch, since I know next to nothing about you, and I like to consider myself a woman of mystery, we really aren’t that well acquainted, so, let’s play a game”.

 

“What game?”, I’m suspicious, but she looks excited so I let her continue.

 

“It’s called spill it, we exchange secrets, and I know it sounds dumb, but it really helps you to get to know someone, and as my potential best friend-”

 

“Your what?”, I know I must be smiling, _best friend, Crowley._

 

She looks down, “sod off, you know you’re great and I currently have three friends”

 

I try and fail to hide my smile

 

“So, as my _potential best friend_ , we should know everything about each other, like, stuff other people don’t know”.

 

I nod and I can’t think of one reason to agree to this except a _potential best friend._

 

“Let’s start shall we?”, she says, smirking ( it’s a good look on her ).

 

“Um, my favorite color is blue”

 

“Well that was pitiful, I’ll go first”, she takes a deep breath,

 

“I’m in love with Harry Potter”, she admits, I almost gasp but don’t, she seems like the type.

 

“I’m in love with Simon Snow”, I confess, she doesn’t bat an eye.

 

“I really hated The Notebook”, she says as if it's a shameful secret

“I cried”, I reply, lying

“You did not”, she sounds indignant, but also like she might start laughing

 

I faux sob into my hands before looking up into her warm brown eyes and snickering “I didn’t”, she chuckles before saying;

 

“I’m bisexual”

“I’m gay”

“No shit Basil”

 

We go like on that for about an hour and I think I can say I’m pretty much an expert now in all things Ginny Weasley, but soon things get really personal and I don’t know whether to be afraid or go with it.

 

“I once got possessed by a diary”

“I’m a Vampire”

“Well, you’ve got the hair for it”

“Hey now”

…

“Sometimes I can still hear the voices, telling me what to do, telling me how weak I am”

“Maybe that’s your own voice”

 

I lift my gaze to her eyes to see her cheeks are tear-stained and her eyes are glassy. I do something I never thought I’d do, I hug her. She sobs into my shoulder and I try to rub calming circles on her back, she stays there for a while, grasping my jumper like it’s her saving grace. When she pulls away, her eyes are clear and she wipes the tears from her cheeks. “Tell me something I don’t already know about the great Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch”, I grimace at the use of my full name but answer truthfully.

 

“My mother wouldn’t want me to live, she died killing vampires, and when they tried to turn her, she killed herself”

 

She looks at with soft eyes for a moment before our roles are completely reversed to what they were five minutes ago, she grabs my shoulders, once I’ve probably soaked her sweater after sobbing into it, and looks me in the eye.

 

“You are perfect, and charming and compassionate and your mother did what she thought was right, but that doesn’t mean it’s right for you Basil, you deserve to live, and laugh and potentially snog your annoying roommate”, I blush, and she continues

 

“What I’m trying to say is, the world needs you, and now I need you”. She’s crying again, and so am I, we are now a hugging, sobbing mess, and I’ve never felt so...loved?, I think that’s it. I take her hand once we both calm down and lay next to her on the floor, I feel...clean. I look at her and grin. My mind reels from the events of tonight but can only focus on one, _My ( potential ) best friend._

 

Simon:

 

I look down at my bloodied hands, I’m still shaking, but I’ve been through worse. Once I finally get back to the home I shower and as the tepid water runs over me I think about the goblin and shudder. I push the thought from my mind and finish my ( at most two minutes) shower. Once I’ve changed and left again, I open my messages.

 

**Harry: Hey, so I am also having a pretty shit Christmas break, but my mate Ron is in town, so that’s good. Was wondering if you wanted to grab some food with us.**

 

Simon: Sure, sounds great.

 

Once Harry ( I love that we’re on a first name basis ), send me the directions, I take a bus uptown and walk from there. I arrive at the tiny cafe, it’s cute, I scan the room before my eyes settle on a mess of black hair and a redhead, who must be Ron.

 

“Hey”, I say, and I curse my own voice for coming out so shy.

 

Harry gestures for me to sit down across from them, and I do, I extend my hand to Ron in an attempt to be friendly, “Simon Snow”, I say, before realizing I sound stupid, “I mean, Simon is me, I’m Simon Snow um-”, my pathetic ramble is cut off when he grabs my hand and shakes it firmly. “I’m Ron Weasley, I’m worried after introductions that things are going to get awkward, but as it turns out, Ron already knew who I was, like, _really,_ knew who I was.

 

“-and that’s how I found out you were 5’11”, I stare at him incredulously, before he bursts into laughter.

 

“I’m kidding, wait, are you actually 5’11, I’m good at guessing heights, but no, seriously, I was just messing with you”, he’s still laughing at the look on my face when he says this.

Harry shakes his head, and rolls his eyes “he does this all the time, talks to strangers and pretends he’s obsessed with them, it’s gotten us into a lot of trouble”.

 

Upon seeing the fond look Harry gives Ron, I start to miss Penny and all things associated with my best friend as I get lost in thought, wondering what she’s doing. I am pulled from my trance by Harry snapping in front of my face.

 

“Hey, you zoned out, I asked how Watford was”, they look at me expectantly.

 

I almost answer something vague but then I remember I never talk to anyone about Watford. I start with Penny, and then scones, promptly following is my git of a roommate and my classes. By the time I’m done, they look awed, Ron turns to Harry, “damn he really does talk a million miles a minute”. And we all laugh, me out of embarrassment, but when I realize they’re not laughing at me, I chuckle a bit too.

There’s a lull in conversation before Ron speaks up “before when you were zoned out we were talking about which house you’d be in, but I think now it’s pretty obvious”. I send him a confused glance, I know of each of the houses, but Watford doesn’t work like that, so I ask, “which one?”.

 

“You must be a Hufflepuff!”, Harry booms, but then Ron starts laughing, so I figure it’s some sort of inside joke. I smile, _that’s the nice house right?._ Before reluctantly waving goodbye, it’s the last day of Christmas break and I haven’t even started packing, not that I have much to pack, but I like to be prepared.I walk to the bus stop the next morning, I find my mental list of all the things I love about Watford, and zone out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get back to Watford

Baz:

 

_ Snazzy Bazzy: Ginny Ginny Help Me Help Me. _

**Ginevra: yes dear?**

_ Snazzy Bazzy: wtf _

**Ginevra: shut up I was just trying something, continue.**

_ Snazzy Bazzy: I have to see Simon Snow today. _

**Ginevra: And?...**

_ Snazzy Bazzy: GIN _

**Ginevra: damn okay, maybe don’t push him down the stairs this time**

_ Snazzy Bazzy: Very funny. _

**Ginevra: I’m serious, try being nice, if I can handle Harry fucking Potter being best friends w/ my brother, and at my house** **_All the time_ ** **, you can stand to be friends with Simon Snow.**

_ Snazzy Bazzy: You kiss your mother with that mouth? _

**Ginevra: Nope, just your boyfriend.**

_ Snazzy Bazzy: Use that on some girl at school sometimes, you have my blessing. _

**Ginvera: Thank you *dramatic bow***

_ Snazzy Bazzy: I’m dead-ass gonna miss you so much. _

**Ginvera: Me too.**

**Ginvera: We’ll still talk all the time though? Watford lifted the cell phone ban?**

_ Snazzy Bazzy: Yes, and yes, Watford has joined the twenty-first century. What should I make your contact name? _

**Ginvera: What is it now?**

_ Snazzy Bazzy:...ginvera _

**Ginvera: wtf no, make it like “Best Friend” with a shit ton of hearts or something.**

_ Snazzy Bazzy: No. _

**Best Friend <3: whatever, I have to go, ily and I’ll miss you dearly Basilton.**

_ Best Friend <3: Ditto Ginvera. _

 

I sigh down on my phone, in the last eleven days, I have gotten to know Ginny better than … anyone I’ve known before, we know all the demons plaguing each other's nightmares. I’m going to miss seeing her, but we’re already planning a study date next weekend. She’s my polar opposite, but it’s like we just click, she taught me how to act like a fifteen-year-old instead of a pawn in a war I don’t think I should continue fighting. I’m worried though, she’s so impulsive ( I can see why she’s a Gryffindor, very brave-hearted ). When I told her I hadn’t had my first kiss she just grabbed my collar and said “well now you have” ( it wasn’t unpleasant, but part of me wished very unrealistically that it was Simon Snow ). She says all I have to do is be nice to him, so that’s exactly what I’m going to do. I hop out of the car and say goodbye to Fiona ( she’s gone before I can wave ). And walk up to the Mummers house, look the fuck out Simon Snow, you just lost yourself an enemy.

 

Simon:

 

When Baz comes in I’m expecting a sneer and a snide comment about my clothing, ( in all fairness they are pretty tattered ). But instead, he just nods shyly at me and starts unpacking his things. 

And I’m all but floored when he asks me “how was your winter break Snow?”, I gaped at him for a moment. 

Once I gain control of myself I realize maybe this is a good thing, after all, last year we were anything but friendly. I smile at him “good, how was yours”, I try to sound polite and sincere, but it sounds forced and tense. 

He doesn’t seem to mind though and replies back “lovely”, and I’m scared because I think he wasn’t being sarcastic?. 

We continue to small talk and when he talks about the weather I think he’s taking the piss a bit, one look at his smirk and I know he is. We talk in no meaningful way, but it feels more like friendly banter than our usual constant bickering. When we part ways he even waves at me a little. What the hell.

 

I’m pacing the room, is he plotting? earning my trust before some scheme for the old families? yes, most definitely one of those. I keep pacing as I think about his clothes ( were allowed non-uniform clothing on the first day back from break ). He was wearing a very light pink t-shirt, a grey cardigan that went a little past his hands so he had to keep pulling them up ( the word  _ adorable  _ enters my mind before I can stop it ). And jeans, Crowley the jeans, dark and snug from his waist to his ankles without looking too tight. I shake my head  _ no Simon,  _ I’ve known I was bi for a while, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to fawn over my enemy.  _ He’s not my enemy is he,  _ no, but I still need to figure out what he’s plotting. I run down to breakfast ( or lunch, it’s hard to tell on days where everyone is getting back ). 

I need to tell Penny.

 

Penny:

 

“Si, just sit down and eat your lunch”, I try to coax him.  _ I’ve never had to talk him into eating before.  _ “I just don’t know what happened to him, to the antagonism, the constant sarcasm and sneering”, he’s been ranting for the three days since we’ve gotten back, it’s starting to drive me insane. “Is it so hard to believe that maybe he’s done fighting with you Simon”, something in my tone must catch his attention.

 

“Sorry Pen”, he  _ finally  _ sits down. “It’s fine Simon”, I try not to sound hostile, it  _ is  _ pretty weird that Baz has just suddenly stopped with his bullying. I have a hunch as to what it is, but it’s far-fetched, even for me.  “Do you want to be his friend?”, I can’t help but ask, the way he’s been acting I can’t stop wondering. He sputters and his expression changes to one of confusion before he replies “Pen, do you really think he wants to be mine? he’s tried to kill me, twice! how can we possibly go from that to best friends?”, he says in a low voice. I discreetly move his plate to the side ( he has stress eaten seven scones ), before answering him.

 

“I think. First of all, that maybe he’s tired of fighting, who wouldn’t be Simon, it’s been five years, and second of all, the position for your best friend is already filled”, he smiles at me, “ and third of all, if you want to be his friend, you could just, I don’t know...talk to him?”. I say the last part with a grin on my face, and he groans because I’m right. 

 

“Fine Penny, but if they find my body in the morning, just know you hold some of the blame”, he mumbles before stomping off. I text Hermione.

 

**Pennywithachance: I think there’s something going on between them…**

 

Simon:

 

As I trudge up to the Mummers house I run into Agatha, we exchange slightly awkward, forced small talk, before waving goodbye. I miss her, maybe more as my friend, after we broke up I realized that maybe I never loved her the way I was supposed to. My thoughts wander to Baz, and I must be crazy if I think he’ll ever agree to be friends with me, but I have to at least try. When the door swings open it hits the wall, hard.

I cringe and Baz hangs up whatever phone call he was on and glares at me, but there’s no real malice, not anymore. He picks up a book and starts reading it. I’m pacing the room for about two minutes before he closes his book and raises his eyebrow at me, looking vaguely amused. I stop pacing and turn to him.

 

“Baz”, it comes out a little louder than I intended. 

 

“Snow?”, he still looks amused, but now a little more curious.

 

“Listen, you’ve been really...not murderous, these last couple days, and that probably doesn’t mean much. But I think if we stopped with the attempts on each other's lives and put aside the politics then maybe..”, I make a gesture that makes no sense, and though he clearly knows what I’m trying to say, he asks “maybe what Snow?”

 

“Maybe we could be friends”, I try to say calmly, but again comes out way too loud.

 

I expect him to punch me, I expect him to get up and leave the room with a cold expression, I expect a million things, but what he does is not one of them. He stares at me for a minute, like I’m a puzzle he’s never going to figure out, a shy smile creeps onto his face like he doesn't want it to. “Sure,” he says casually and then goes back to reading his book. I smirk like I’m only slightly content with the lack of fighting, but on the inside, I’m beaming.

 

“And you have to call me Simon” I yell before leaving, only to realize my grand exit is blocked by our locked door, he  _ giggles _ , “don’t push it, Snow”.

 

And I’m out the door. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming... ( plus drunk revelations )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are too short, I'm working on it

Simon:

 

The month since we’ve gotten back has been nice, for a few days after Baz agreed to be my friend ( or, at least be civil ), I insisted that he was plotting until Penny told me I was driving her insane. It’s been good, but I’m worried because we have an assembly and those don’t happen too often at Watford. 

 

Magick has been peeling off me in thick layers all day out of anxiety, so everyone around me is acting a little tipsy, which was funny at first but now I’m just annoyed ). 

 

Did the Humdrum attack again? Are we in danger? these are the types of things we’ve had assemblies about in the past. I’ve worked myself up to full panic by the time I enter the great hall when Baz stops me.

 

“Snow, are you okay?” he sounds concerned, and his tone is lacking any venom, and when I look in his eyes my heart starts going a mile a minute and I wish I didn’t know why. 

 

“It’s Simon”, I reply, to which he rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m serious Snow”, he asks again,  _ I really want him to call me Simon _ , I shake that thought from my mind.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just worried about the assembly I guess”, it sounds stupid when I say it like that, but he nods as if he understands what I mean.

 

“Well, if it helps, I heard it’s something exciting instead of another looming threat”, he says calmly before going to walk away, I grab his arm.

 

He frowns at me, “you can’t just grab people when you want their attenti-”, he starts to chide me before I cut him off. 

 

“Thank you”, I try to sound sincere so he knows I’m not being cruel, I’ve been doing that a lot lately and I think he has too. In response to my thanks, he looks at the ground, his cheeks darken slightly and he smiles shyly.

 

“Anytime Snow”, he says before walking towards his table.

 

I stand there for a second,  _ he was blushing,  _ Can vampires even do that?  _ apparently, they can and it’s the cutest thing in the goddamn world.  _

 

I’ve pretty much stopped trying to block out these types of thought, as long as I don’t say them out loud, I should be fine. When I return, Penny is gaping at me. “What?”, I ask, but before she can answer me the mage starts to speak. 

 

“Hello Watford students, it is my honor and privilege to inform you that students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be arriving in two days time, some 6th years and some 7th years”.

 

I gasp a little, Watford has never had visitors before

 

Students around me burst into a conversation, mostly about Harry Potter, but also about their friends from the only other wizarding school in England.

 

The mage tries to quiet us down, “I expect you will all reflect phenomenally on our school's values and be on your best behavior when our guests arrive”.

 

He leaves the great hall and the students return to excited chatter, I take out my phone.

 

**Snowball: hey, are you one of the students coming to Watford on wed?**

 

My phone chimes seconds later.

 

_ Scar jo: hell fuckin yeah I am, Ron and Hermione too, Ron's little sister, and Luna. That’s about all the people I know but there are about 20 in my year going.  _

 

I smile, this should be fun.

 

When I get back to my room, I notice something, Baz has lost his mind.

 

He’s talking on the phone with someone excitedly when I get back to the room, despite us being friends now he’s still usually cold and indifferent. His hands are moving everywhere when he talks.

 

“Gin, I need to show you the entire campus, and find out if we have any classes together, and obviously introduce you to everyone, no not him that would be weird”.  _ Was he talking about me? _

 

“It’s going to be so great, I can’t show you my room though, the wards, okay yeah, love you bye”.

 

_ What. _

 

I move from my position behind the door and walk straight to the bathroom. The word echo in my brain  _ love you, bye.  _ I didn’t know he had a girlfriend, I also don’t want to know why my stomach dropped at that thought. I go to bed that night but I don’t sleep, word replaying in my mind until I finally understand why.

 

_ I wish he said that to me,  _ I sit upright at the ugly truth that should have been glaringly obvious since last month, all these years of anger and slashing words have been my disguise. 

 

_ I’m in love with him.  _

 

I put my head back down on my pillow, and cry silently.

 

Baz:

 

_ Oh, my god, she gets here tomorrow. _

 

 I’m furiously cleaning my already immaculate side of the room for the third time today and I know she won’t be allowed up here because of the wards.

 

_ I’m losing my mind.  _ My best friend will be arriving soon and I don’t know how to cope, she already knows she’s rooming with Wellbelove, so naturally, I’ve been telling Gin everything I know about her. I’m dusting a shelf when Snow comes in, I nod at him, things have been tense lately and I don’t know why. 

 

I mean, they were always tense but I thought we were friends now, at least a little bit. He nods back, grabs his book bag and leaves, I sigh and continue dusting. I get a text from Ginny.

 

**Ging: hey, on the train, will text you when I get there. And for the love of god please get some sleep.**

 

_ Posh Spice: no promises. _

 

It’s only been three weeks since I last saw her, ( we met for coffee after my first week back ). But I miss her like crazy, she’s been giving me all sorts of advice about Simon, which I’ve been brushing off. It’s been hard.

 

Being his friend when all I want to do shove him against a wall and snog him senseless. But I was doing fine, it was him that started being so weird and awkward, I run into Bunce on my way down to the dining hall. She stops me.

 

She has what can only be described as ‘mad scientist eyes’, and looks a little insane. Her hair is sticking up in different directions from what I can only assume was her frantically running her fingers through it.

 

“You’re in love with him”, she says like a fact and not a question, I can’t think of anything to say back, so she continues to speak, pacing back and forth while I’m frozen in front of her, 

 

“It’s been staring me in the face this whole time and I didn’t even realize, oh, and I won’t tell him if that’s what you’re worried about, but I do think that maybe you should, you know, to save your friendship and all”.

 

I take in what she just said, I simply nod. She smirks and walks off,  _ someone knows someone knows someone besides Ginny knows.  _

 

But despite never having spent any quality time with her, I trust Bunce when she says she won’t tell him. I, however, will not be taking her shit advice and be telling him, “to save your friendship”, if our friendship included him kebabbing me with his sword,  _ then  _ telling him would be saving our friendship. 

 

I clench my fists and walk to the catacombs because I’ve just lost my appetite for real food. After draining a few rats, I head back up to our room and stare at the ceiling, Simon is sound asleep.  _ Penelope Bunce, the best friend of Simon Snow, knows I’m in love with him _ . 

 

_ Well shit. _

…….

It is around 2 am when I decide to go for a walk around the grounds, couldn’t sleep since my ‘conversation’ with Bunce. As I walk around the Whitechapel I see the last person I expect.

 

Agatha Wellbelove, just laying in the grass, looking beautiful as always ( I’m gay, not blind ). 

I go to turn around when I feel a familiar pair of brown eyes on me

 

“Baz?”, she calls, I wonder why she’s up this late, but then again she could ask the same of me. I consider not responding, but since she has already seen me there’s no point.

 

“Wellbelove”, I hope she’s not here for a confession, I’m done with her pining and maiden fair drama. She gestures for me to sit down and when I turn to walk away she grabs my wrist, 

“stay, please”, I sigh and sit down, she sounded so desperate, I couldn’t just  _ leave. _

 

We sit in silence for what feels like ages before she delivers her speech in an exhausted tone.  __

“Baz, listen, I know you never liked me, well, at least, not like that. And truth be told I never liked you that way either. You were just something different, but what I really want is so different and stupid that I’m not sure I can even have it, you know?”, she sighs

 

“Not really”, I respond, which is true, I have no idea where she’s going before she starts laughing, a little helplessly.

 

“Crowley Baz, I’m a lesbian!”, she practically shouts, I’m not as surprised as I should be by her confession, but I try to at least look a little caught off guard. I smell alcohol on her breath. 

 

She keeps talking, stupidly.

 

“And I know you’re gay I mean  _ come on  _ Basil, what straight guy spends that much time on their hair”, I remain silent and attempt to drag her back to the cloisters. “ And I know you’re in love with Simon even though you don’t want to be-” I freeze before she finishes, “I get it, you know Penelope?”, I nod even though she clearly wasn’t asking me, 

 

“I’m kinda hopelessly in love with her”. 

 

There are so many thoughts whirling through my mind as I drop her back at her room, only one of them is  _ imagine the rumors about this, with Agatha at 2 am Jesus Baz.  _ My head hurts from thinking so I lay down on the great lawn.  _ How many people know?. _

 

The next morning I wake up with a crick in my neck from sleeping on the lawn, I realize I have more time to sleep. Then promptly remember I slept on the fucking grass. I blink the sleep out of my eyes and once they’re  clear, I think I must still be dreaming, because Simon Snow's face is hovering inches above mine and he has a concerned look in his eyes. 

 

_ I could kiss him right now, just tip my head a little-   _ I cut off that thought, the last thing I need is to slip up before I actually become his friend. He holds out his hand to help me up, I take it without a word, my fingers tingle from the contact when he pulls me up. It takes me a moment to notice the position we’re in, noses practically touching, I back away first, my face is burning,  _ I shouldn’t have fed last night.  _

 

He smiles at me, knowingly.

 

_ Crowley, does he know?,  _ he can’t know, I trust that Bunce hasn’t told him. I try to smile but I know it probably looks more like a grimace.

 

“Thanks, Snow”, I mutter, even to myself I sound unsure, I stroll away quickly before he can question further ( I know he still thinks I’m plotting ). 

 

I’m barely three steps into the building before I get excited about Ginny coming all over again. I might be slightly strange to see her in a school setting, but it will be nice to have a real friend, someone I can confide in here at school. 

 

Just as that thought enters my mind I am thrown into an empty classroom by a very angry, very hungover, Agatha Wellbelove.

 

Agatha:

 

Baz looks cool and collected as always, I want to punch him right in his perfect mouth. Or I want to punch a wall. The very last thing I intended to do last night was to get shitfaced and come out to Basilton Grimm-Pitch. I need to take it back, I need to spell him so he doesn't tell my family ( it’s illegal, but I’ll take the chance ), I need to tell him off, but first I need to make sure nobody finds out. I pull out my wand and point it at him with a shaking hand, 

 

**“Forget abou-”,** I’m cut off from my highly dangerous spell by his hand clamped over my mouth. 

 

“Jesus Agatha, are you trying to get yourself expelled”, he demands, hand still firm over my mouth. 

 

I look down, ashamed of how pathetic this is, of how pathetic I am. He asks me about a million times if he can trust me enough to take his hand away. 

 

I nod each time until he pulls away I breathe an exaggerated breath and intend to say something witty or sarcastic but all that comes out is “I’m sorry”. Even I can hear the sob creeping into my voice, apparently, he can too, because his features immediately soften. He looks at me in what I can only assume is pity for a moment, before speaking. 

 

“I would have done the same in your position, it’s really okay”, he’s trying  _ so hard  _ to sound sincere, and I go to thank him, but tears escape my eyes instead and if I’m not mistaken, I throw myself into his chest. 

 

He’s hesitant at first, but I can tell he’s comforted someone before as he keeps rubbing slow circles on my back to calm me down, it takes me a minute to realize I’m actually talking. Saying things like “nobody was supposed to know”, and “I don’t know what to do”, all of these interrupted with “I’m sorry”, about every thirty seconds.

 

And that’s how I find myself sobbing in the arms of my ex-boyfriends' nemesis who I pretended to be in love with so that nobody found out about my own homosexuality, imagine that. I collect myself and straightened my back to look him in the eye as best I can,  _ he’s so bloody tall,  _ and start the threats I came here intending to say, but less...aggressive now.

 

“Baz, I swear, if anyone finds out I will go directly to Simon himself and tell him”. He nods as if he understands and I storm away, well, I  _ walk  _ away. 

 

I cast  **“Big girls don’t cry”,** so that nobody can tell, and stroll to my first class, it isn’t until I get there that I realize.

 

_ damn, it felt good to tell somebody. _

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People arrive

Simon:

 

Today is when the transfers arrive, Baz has been practically shaking with excitement since we got the news they were coming. I get that it would be hard to live so far from your significant other ( especially when we still had the cellphone ban, Penny was in hell ). 

 

But  _ come on,  _ and the worst part is, even though he claims to want to be friends instead of being openly hostile, he hasn’t even told me about her, the prat. Of course, it’s not as if I want to know that much,  _ at all,  _ trust me. But it might throw some ice cold water on the flame of my stupid crush to have confirmation that nothing could ever happen. 

 

I see Agatha leaving an empty classroom with her fists clenched at her sides, and clearly trying to control her breathing. I consider asking what’s wrong, but I don’t want to stomp on our already fragile friendship by prying too far into her personal life. I think about finding Baz on the great lawn this morning, asleep, wondering why he slept there.

 

My first thought upon seeing him was that he must know, and was too uncomfortable to share a room with me so he resorted to sleeping on the grass. 

 

Of course, when he let me help him up, I knew that wasn’t true, he  _ was  _ acting a little strange though, even for Baz. Also, there was a  _ moment, _ that I decide not to let my mind flit back to right now, maybe later.

I walk into the great hall and wave at Penny, before sitting down, I cast one more quick glance at Baz, while his expression is usually downcast and moody, today he is practically bouncing in his seat. I send him a smile as he catches me looking, as an apology for how I’ve been acting for the past few days. He seems to accept it, returning the smile and blushing profusely at his food. I don't think about that. Penny gives me a smirk as I sit down.

 

“So, Simon..” she drawls, seemingly expecting me to finish her sentence or even know what she means in any way, I don’t. 

 

I raise an eyebrow at her “yes Pen?”.

 

“What did you get up to last night?”, she’s wiggling her eyebrows and has a suggestive tone in her voice that I don’t like at all. 

 

“Nothing, what did you do?”, she looks at me, confused before a realization dawns on her and she schools her expressions back to normal. I nod enthusiastically as she tells me detailed recount of her evening, I enjoy listening to her speak, we are best friends after all. Her soft smile turns to a frown on her next sentence, her voice lowers.

 

“I skyped Micah last night”, I nod knowingly, she and Micah haven’t been getting along for about three months now. 

 

“He broke up with me”, she sighs, I stand up so quickly I’m not sure my chair doesn’t knock over.

 

“I will go to America and slap him so hard his mother will feel it”, I say quickly, she shakes her head and chuckles.

 

“Sit down Si,” she says before giving me all the details.

 

“It’s not his fault, we haven’t been getting along for weeks, long distance is  _ so hard.  _ And maybe at some point we loved each other, and maybe we always will, I really don’t feel that way right now, and neither does he”, she finishes, looking happy to have told someone, but still upset over her recent breakup, I put a hand on her shoulder. 

 

I’ve promised her the notebook and several pints of ice cream when the hall falls silent. And I look to my left and see why. Students in different colored scarves, ( representing their houses, I believe ) and big trunks are nervously coming in. 

 

All of them look afraid, like a wall is going to cave in, or like every floor panel they step on is going to give out. But considering all the crazy shit that happened at Hogwarts, I can’t blame them ( I can’t even begin to imagine ). A teacher spells their trunks to their respective rooms and gestures for them to sit down wherever.

 

Almost every student is standing now, chatting with one another and the new students. I see Harry and his friends and wave them over. The one who I can only assume is Hermione takes a seat next to Penny, they hug and immediately launch into an intense conversation about how integrating normal literature into Watford libraries is affecting the students.

 

I give Harry and Ron awkward handshakes before Ron, clearly entranced, points at a table and asks “who is  _ that”. _

 

I turn to where he’s pointing and see none other than Agatha Wellbelove, my ex-girlfriend, I deflate a little. “That’s Agatha”, I say, clearly too quickly as they turn to look at me. Harry gives me a look that says  _ explain _ , so I do. 

 

“We dated for a little while actually”, Ron looks shocked but impressed.

 

“how long is ‘a little while’”, Harry asks. 

 

“Two years”, I say uneasily, although I’ve completely moved on from the break-up, it still stings a little to talk about. Harry, now looking entranced, turns to another table and tilts his head. 

 

“I literally cannot handle how many hot people go to your school, who is  _ that”,  _ he says, not pointing but gesturing right to my ex-nemesis and roommate.

 

Ron laughs “your bi ass”, he mutters.

 

Harry just looks at me pointedly, “well?”, he asks. 

 

I sigh a little, “that’s my roommate actually…, Baz”. 

 

Ron says “Ginny’s Baz?”, at the same time Harry says “Your annoying roommate”.

 

_Ginny's Baz_

 

I nod at Harry and give Ron a look, “who’s Ginny?”, I ask with suspicion 

 

As I say this a lanky red-headed girl comes in, not looking quite as scared as her peers. She locks eyes with Baz from across the room, he leaps from his seat, it’s all very dramatic. They practically sprint towards one another before coming together in a warm hug, and I have to admit, it’s really cute. 

 

_ But you wish it were you,  _ I think bitterly, before pushing down my jealousy.

 

“ah, I see”, I say to Ron, as I’m watching Ginny and baz chatter with one another excitedly.

 

Harry waves Ginny to our table, she gives Baz a challenging look before she grabs his hand and physically drags him to our table, while I can faintly hear him protesting “Gin, no”, while laughing. My heart flips uncomfortably. Once they reach our table, it seems like one forces the other to make introductions.

 

“Bazzy, you must introduce yourself to my charming friends”, she says in a posh accent, clearly mocking his. 

 

I snicker and he glares at me with no real malice. “ I have literally told you a million times not to call me that  _ Ginevra”, _ she winces at the use of what I can only assume is her full name. 

 

He continues, “I’m Baz,” he says, perfectly, eloquently, then shakes hands with Ron, Harry takes his Baz’s hand, and kisses his knuckles, winks and greets him,

 

“Charmed”, he says smoothly.  Baz looks like he might literally fall out of his seat and Ginny looks like she wants to melt into the floor. She seems to recollect herself and reaches out to shake my hand.

 

“Ginny Weasley”, she says confidently, she has an iron grip. I see why Baz likes her, she is beautiful and witty, I find out later in the conversation. I swallow my pride, “so how did you two meet?”, they grab each other's hands ridiculously and put on over-exaggerated expressions of ( faux? )  lust for one another, Baz sighs dramatically

 

“We were both sitting in a coffee shop, writing sappy love poetry about one another's eyes from across the room, when both our pens fell, we reached for them at the same time and..” he trails off.

 

She punches his arm affectionately “you are full of shit Basil” she mutters and gives me a look I can’t quite recognize, “we met in coffee shop, yes, but there was no poetry or pens, but we’ve been best friends ever since” she finishes. 

 

I can barely conceal my joy, of course, I still have zero chance, but at least she’s not his girlfriend. Their gentle teasing continues and it reminds me of Penny and I, but more...aggressive, Until Baz falls into conversation with Hermione and Penny, his eyes light up as he debates a point and I swoon a bit while looking at him, quickly pulling myself back into a normal position. 

 

I see Harry staring at Ginny while she isn’t looking, I wonder what that’s about. My eyes flit back to Baz, as they always do, and I must not be as good at concealing my feelings as I think I am because when I glance to his left I see Ginny looking at me with an amused smirk.

 

I avert my eyes from my gorgeous roommate and look literally anywhere else. It feels good to have a table of people, all chatting and laughing together, some more reluctant than others, but there’s a face missing. Agatha, I look at her, sitting alone, rejecting some Slytherin boy with a bowl cut when I catch her eyes and smile, I miss being her friend. She smiles back but looks away so I direct my attention back to the table. Ginny whispers something to Baz, he goes bright red ( something I didn’t think was possible ) and elbows her in the side.  _ This is gonna be one hell of a ride. _

 

Ginny:

 

Baz and I are chatting contently, I missed him, but now I’m worried. It’s been ten minutes and he’s practically steaming at the ears, I follow his gaze to where a lovely blonde girl sits ( Agatha something ).

 

She is sitting across from, and politely rejecting, Draco Malfoy, his wand is on his belt like a silent threat, she shakes her head more fiercely this time, I can see her pushing anger down. Baz clenches his fist as Malfoy runs a hand through Agatha’s hair.  _ Oh no, _ and before I can stop him, Baz is pushing his chair back, and walking calmly to the scene.  _ What the hell is he going to do?  _

He sits next to Agatha, and whispers something to her before standing up, And saying loud enough that all of can hear from the other side of the hall.

 

“If you ever touch another woman without her permission again, I will find you, and believe you me, I will not hesitate to slice your pathetic little-”, his venomous words are cut off by Agatha, who is dragging his arm to take him away. They go to a corner and argue I hear snippets of conversation;

 

“You could’ve gotten hurt! did you see where his wand was?”, he says, in different phrasing than the last four times he’s said that before, she sighs. Exasperated.

 

“I don’t need you to protect me, Basil!”,she exclaims 

 

they argue for another minute before he says something in a low voice I can’t quite make out, and then she replies. They look at each other in mutual surrender before she hugs him, he freezes but lets her. Before he grabs her hand and drags her to our table, I avert my gaze, just like everyone else before he returns.  

 

My breath is quite literally knocked out of my body when I see her up close, she’s  _ so  _ beautiful. Baz, however, doesn’t bat an eyelash at standing so close to the goddess, I barely catch her introducing herself to the group.

 

“Hi, I’m Agatha Wellbelove” she says to Harry, Ron, Hermione and I, she sits next to me and I grin, I see Harry looking at her and I feel a pang of jealousy.

 

_ But who wouldn’t, _ Baz sees my face fall and gives me a questioning look, I shake my head to dismiss further questions. He squeezes my hand underneath the table and I smile, I’m lucky to have him. My eyes go back to memorizing the panes of Harry's face, even though it doesn’t do me any good, even though I know it’s going to end up hurting me. I can’t think about it too much or I’ll spend all day wallowing in self-pity, so I look more at Simon.

 

I get what Baz see’s in him, he  _ is  _ beautiful, which is weird to say about a boy but it seems appropriate in this case. He looks at Baz a  _ lot, _ which leads me to wonder why Baz think’s nothing could ever happen between them, they have, as baz puts it, “a reluctant friendship”. I wonder if Simon knows, it’s obvious from where I’m sitting that Baz is just so  _ taken, _ with him, and Simon doesn’t seem like the type that wouldn’t confront him about if he knew.

 

I make my way to my room after lunch and saying goodbye to the group, Agatha isn’t in the room when I get there so I lay down to take a nap, we start classes tomorrow, I’m in Baz’s Greek and Potions, and in Agatha’s magickal history, ( something we don’t have at Hogwarts ). I feel myself drifting off to sleep contently, I’m probably going to miss dinner.

 

Baz:

 

Having Ginny here is already amazing and we haven’t even started classes yet. It was admittedly strange meeting people I had already heard so much about, but Ginny's descriptions were very accurate. 

And being friends with Agatha is different than I imagined, when I used to think Agatha Wellbelove, I thought about soft and breakable with a touch of pathetic, I now know she was just playing a role, the part of the damsel in distress. She is actually quite headstrong, a lot like Snow, I used to wonder why it didn’t work out between them, but I suppose her being a lesbian was a minor setback. I’m looping my tie around when my phone chimes.

 

**Cretin <3 has added you to ‘Watford Squad’**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far you can have everything I own and my first born child


	6. A brief very short interlude of everyone coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick coming out chapter for everyone.

Baz:

 

I inwardly groan at the name of the chat but smile at the chance of being a part of something ( something normal, not like, the downfall of the boy I’m in love with ). And run down to breakfast, when I’m again stopped by Agatha, pulling me into a classroom, she’s less hostile this time, and more...afraid?.

 

“Baz, I need your help”, she blurts out. I smirk and give in to the part of me that wants to let her suffer a bit.

 

“Why should I help you?”, I’m glaring at her, but it’s only for show, we might be the only two gay people at Watford besides that pixie and her girlfriend, I would hate to lose my only Ally. She’s playing with the hem of her uniform skirt, clearly extremely nervous. I wonder if she’s worried I’ll tell people about her? I would never, but then again, my behavior all these years points more to the contrary. I raise an eyebrow at her, it’s been about three minutes of silence, and start to walk away when she whisper yells.

 

“I want to come out!”, I almost do a double take but regain my composure. 

 

“And why would you want my help?”, I ask because it’s true, I’m not out to anyone except Ginny. She takes a deep breath before responding calmly,

 

“Listen Baz, I know you have no reason to help me, and if you don’t want to do it, that’s fine. But I also know you have a flair for the dramatic, and if I’m coming out, it’s going to be epic, so I’m going to need your help.”. A slow smile creeps onto my face, this should be fun.

 

Penny: 

 

I’m crunching on a piece of toast in the cafeteria with Hermione chatting contently next to me, and poor Simon looks like he has no idea what she’s talking about. I occasionally try to veer the conversation towards something he’d understand, like football, or scones. But usually, he’s happy just listening, he must be on his 5th or 6th scone now ( it’s a good thing he’s always exercising or else he's a good thousand pounds by now ). 

 

She’s asking if our potions teacher is nicer than hers, and from what I’ve heard, it would be pretty hard not to be, so I nod. The new Hogwarts students are different from what I was expecting, more open and kind, ( besides that jerk who was hitting on Agatha yesterday, I don’t know why that made me so angry, but I’m not thinking about that now ). 

 

Baz’s friend Ginny is very witty, much like myself but less...academic. It reminded me a lot of Baz too, but she’s her own brand of hilarious. Where Baz is all dry humor and sarcasm, she’s all punchlines and making the most of awkward silences. I’m laughing at something she’s said when Agatha enters the dining hall.

 

Decked out in a  _ floor-length glittering rainbow dress. Jesus _

 

Everyone is staring at her, and she uses their attention to her advantage, she stands on a chair that came out of nowhere and cups her hands around her mouth

 

“I’m gay bitches”, she states loudly before stepping down, bowing, earning a few confused, but mostly positive responses from her audience. With Trixie and Keris loudly saying 

 

“Fucking finally”.

 

_ FINALLY? _

 

I’m Penelope Bunce and not to be too full of myself, but I’m the brightest witch at Watford. How could I have missed this?, Agatha and I have been friends since first year, how could this not have even occurred to me?.

 

Agatha smiles, looking satisfied and with the wave of her wand, the dress turns back into her uniform. Baz walks in behind her, somewhat awkwardly considering the announcement that just took place. 

 

The two of them stroll towards our table, falling into step with one another and turning to easy conversation. 

 

_ Say something nice Penelope, show her you still think she’s cool. _

 

And then when they arrive at our table instead of saying something comforting, I blurt out, rather loudly;

 

“I’m Pan”

 

The people around me, both my best friends and the exchange students I barely know, stare at me with what I can only assume is surprise. 

 

_ That is not what I meant to say, oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shi- _

 

“That’s cool”, Agatha says, smiling softly. And sits across from me.

 

Simons’s friend Harry chimes in, “Are we coming out now?, because I’m aggressively bisexual in case you hadn’t noticed”

 

“Me too”, says Ginny, and Baz smiles at her. 

 

I don’t expect Simon to come out to all these people, after all, he’s always very shy about it, but for some reason today he’s not.

 

“I heard Bi and now I’m here”, He says, I beam at him, vaguely proud but still having a crisis about coming out before I even admitted that to myself. 

 

“ _ You’re  _ Bi?”, asks Ginny, grinning hard and wincing after it looks like Baz kicked her in the shin. Simon doesn’t notice.

 

“Technically Pan, but I got tired of people over thirty asking if I screw kitchen appliances”, he responds bluntly.

 

Hermione speaks next to me, “I’m ace, I don’t really know if that’s the same thing though”,  And Ron puts a hand on hers and squeezes.

 

“It’s very valid Mione”, he says firmly, she blushes. I’m not sure why from what I’ve heard they’ve been together since the sixth year.

 

Ginny elbows Baz in the side and he shoots her a look, and sighs.

 

“If you must know I’m super, ultra mega gay”, he says, looking bored while Ginny doubles over with laughter behind him. 

 

I vaguely register Simon turning red beside me, but I decide to tease him about it later.

 

“Hold on one second”, Ginny says, taking out her phone

 

**Ginny has changed the name of the group to ‘honey nut queerios’**

 

We all groan at her horrendous wordplay when Harry pipes up.

 

“Oh my god, Ron is the token straight friend”, he says, pointing to his best friend and laughing. We all chuckle at this observation and continue eating in comfortable silence. 

 

Before Baz leaves I see Ginny slip him a small box.

 

“Ginny, no”, he deadpans, sliding the box across the table to her. She sighs, exasperated. 

“Baz we both know you can’t see for shit”, she says, taking the bronze colored, circular wire-rimmed glasses out of the box and placing them on his face.

 

“Thanks”, he grumbles, before walking off quickly.

 

Simon looks like he might actually explode as he pulls up and to the other side of the great hall.

 

“Penny, I am not being dramatic, that was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen”, he sounds frustrated. I tune out the ranting as the blush on his face grows at a steady rate.

 

_ Here we go again. _

  
  
  
  



	7. Baz is gorgeous and Simon gets real gay™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has musings about how beautiful Baz is and also Ginny should go into fashion for guys who spell their height about three inches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Sorry this chapter is so short. But thanks so much for the Kudos friends!

Simon:

 

Jesus Christ, he wears  _ glasses?.  _ ( yes I realize how far gone I am thank you )

 

Ever since I’ve been convinced he’s not plotting my downfall, I’ve noticed things about my roommate. For example, I’ve always thought he was 6’1, but he’s actually always used a spell for height ( pretty embarrassing ).

 

Or how beautiful he is when he’s just woken up. Speaking softly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the golden light from the window washes over him, making him appear like a painting or a statue. 

 

_ Cancel that last thought _

 

And he’s so blissfully unaware, because all the girls in our year lust after him, and some boys too. But he still doesn’t seem to realize how fucking  _ gorgeous  _ he is. And I’ve decided that if I can ever get him to be my boyfriend, I’ll make sure to remind him every single day. 

 

Of course, the whole ‘getting him to be my boyfriend' thing is still a work in progress. Ever since I found out he was gay, I mean, I would normally have no shot with a guy like him. But at Watford, The number of options for gay guys is fairly minimal. 

 

_ Maybe he’s already interested in someone _

 

It certainly seems that way from how Ginny speaks,  _ “Sorry miss but he’s in a committed relationship with somebody who doesn’t know yet”  _

 

My thoughts are so jumbled right now that I don’t even hear the new potions teacher ask me a question.

 

“-Mr.Snow?”, she says as if she knows I wasn’t paying attention. It’s silent for a moment.

 

“Could you repeat the question, Miss?”, I ask in what I hope is a polite matter.

 

“Unfortunately, no, I cannot. Detention Mr. Snow, daydreaming will not be tolerated in my class”, she says curtly, and then she walks off the ask Penny the same question, which she, unsurprisingly, answers flawlessly.

 

I sigh.  _ He could do so much better than you. _

 

My phone buzzes

 

**Honey nut queerios:**

 

**Ginny: Does anyone want to go out tonight? do something fun**

 

**Penny: Unfortunately, Watford has really strict rules about that, they’re super against going out at night**

 

**Ginny: So?**

 

**Harry: Let it be said that I do not condone or support this behavior**

 

**Harry: But I’m in**

 

**Ron: Yeah, me too.**

 

**Hermione: Idk, I really wanted to study**

 

**Penny: Have some fun**

 

**Simon: I cannot believe you just said that**

 

**Penny: believe it baby**

 

**Hermione: I’ll go**

 

**Simon: I’ll try to get out of detention**

 

**Baz: I kinda wanted to finish my report, but you guys have fun**

 

**Ginny: You’re going and you know it**

 

**Baz: Fine.**

 

**Ginny: Good.**

 

**Harry:...**

 

**Harry: Okay, it’s settled then, meet at the drawbridge**

 

**Simon: cool**

 

I have to start brainstorming

 

_ How do I get out of detention _

 

It’s at this moment, that Baz sneaks up behind me.

 

“Hey”, he says, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, clearly having something to say

 

Something registers in my mind.

 

_ He stopped using the spell, he’s shorter than you _

 

I say as much. “You’re shorter than me”, I proclaim, more triumphantly than I would have liked. 

 

“It’s only one inch”, he grumbles, clearly just as frustrated with this information as I am pleased.

 

He sighs. “Look, I can get you out of detention if you want” 

 

“How?”, I ask, “You aren’t exactly a...bad boy?”, I regret saying that as soon as the words leave my mouth.

 

He flounders for a moment

 

“Are you saying I’m a goody two shoes?”, He sounds annoyed, but not angry.

 

“I mean no, but-”, I start, but he cuts me off. “Of course you’d think that. I’ve never gotten caught”, he smirks, and my heart starts going a little faster.

 

“So what are you going to do? I have detention in exactly-”, I check my watch, “twelve minutes”.

 

I see the gears turning behind his eyes, it’s oddly endearing.

 

“Well, we could always burn the building down”, upon seeing the panicked look on my face he laughs and continues, “I’m kidding, or we could….”, he trails off, before hastily running for the door.

 

“Give me ten minutes!”, he shouts before leaving.

 

I sit in the room by myself and try not to think about how his laugh is the prettiest thing I’ve ever heard.

 

True to his word, ten minutes later, he returns.

 

He looks frazzled and slams the door.

 

“What did you do?”, I ask, but he just laughs and shakes his head.

 

“That’s for me to know and for you to preferably not find out”, he replies cryptically.

 

I want to continue the conversation,  _ go on, ask something normal. _

 

“What are you wearing?”, I blurt out, louder than intended. He looks at me as if I’ve grown an extra head.

 

“I mean, to the...thing tonight, what are you wearing there, not now, well because we’re in the same room, I mean-”, I’m rambling, he smiles, a little helplessly, and cuts me off.

 

“I don’t know actually, how about you?”, he says calmly.  _ How is he so good at this, how is he so good at everything. _

 

“Probably just a jumper and some jeans”, I reply.  _ Bor-ing _

 

“Ginny probably-”, he opens his wardrobe and laughs, “yes she did”, he says, taking two items of clothing out of it.

 

“What?”, I ask he shakes his head.

 

“She said my sense of style was too, ‘hot topic circa 2008’, so she spelled up these clothes”, he laughs. He does a scarily good Ginny impression.

 

“Wow”, I say. And the conversation ends there

 

He walks into the bathroom to change. thank god really, I couldn’t handle any amount of nudity right now, just the thought makes my face heat up. I’ll admit I’m pacing a little when he comes out of the bathroom.

 

_ Merlin and Morgana. Ginny should go into the fashion industry _

 

He looks shy and  _ perfect. I mean Jesus _ , he’s wearing an olive green cropped jumper with the  _ high waisted _ light wash jeans with pink flowers on the sides. And if that wasn’t enough to make me lose my goddamn mind, his hair is in a  _ ponytail  _ on the top of his head with a few strands hanging down to frame his face. My mouth goes dry, I register in the back of my mind that he’s asked me something

 

“I’m sorry what?”, I say weakly once I gain the ability to speak. He peers up at me through his glasses and  _ giggles again. _

 

“I asked if it looked okay, but I figured your stunned silence is answering enough”, he replies, amusement coating his voice

 

“Um, yeah you look-I mean, it looks really  _ really, _ um, nice”, I stammer out, he laughs, but I can see his cheeks turn a pretty pink colour at the compliment

 

“Thanks”, he smiles shyly.  _ He’s so beautiful and he’s right here and- _

 

“I’m gonna go change now”, I stumble over my words. His wind chime laughter filling my ears again, it used to be painful but now it’s just melodic.

 

“Okay”, he replies softly, the smile never leaving his face as he opens a book and starts reading.  _ That is one huge book _

 

_ He’s waiting for me _

 

I take a deep breath and grab my nicest gray t-shirt and dark wash jeans, I have to admit that a perk to sword fighting is that I’m what Penny would call ‘ripped’, and this shirt kinda showcases that. I comb through my hair once before giving up and spray on some cologne for good measure.  

 

He looks at me for a moment one I exit the bathroom and swallows thickly.

 

“You look...nice”, he says, with a waver to his voice, planting a seed of hope in my heart.

 

“Thanks”, I say confidently, before holding open the door for him, he blushes  _ again. _

 

_ If I would have known it was this easy to get him to blush I would have done this way sooner. _

 

He walks to the window and stands on the ledge  **“Float like a butterfly”** He spells, before floating to the ground gracefully.

 

I attempt the same spell, and instead of landing in the moat, I land on top of something warm and soft. I realize that it’s Baz when he lets out a small grunt of pain. And then I see him, on the ground, looking up at me.

 

_ Not now gay thoughts _

 

“Sorry”, I mutter as I get the hell off of him

 

“It’s fine”, he says shortly, and we walk to the drawbridge in silence   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men are creepy and Baz is awesome. Also waddup, I'm Cuban, I'm 19, and I never learned how to fuckin edit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! life is stressful!, but I appreciate all the kudos and comments you guys have!!!

Baz:

 

I don’t know what in seven hells has possessed my recent behaviour. 

 

Perhaps it’s the fact that My roommate is probably the most gorgeous person alive coupled with the fact that he’s recently stopped regarding me as I am the bane of his existence.

 

Regardless, he’s totally freaked out. 

 

My outfit is a little….much. It looks nice, but Simon has been looking at me weird since the second I left the bathroom. And my hair, he’s been staring at my hair a lot too, I just tied it up, what’s wrong with that?

 

I regard him with vague annoyance as he awkwardly stumbles off of me, if he wants to be a jerk, fine. ( I also try to tell that to my racing heart but it doesn’t really seem to listen )

 

As I make my way to the drawbridge, I can’t help but note, again, with annoyance, that he is taller than me. I’m honestly not as annoyed as I should be though, it’s kind of hot.

 

Once we arrive, everyone gives a warm greeting, except Ginny, who runs over to me.

 

“You actually wore it”, she sounds in awe, and I laugh.

 

“Of course”, I respond. As her eyes drift over my outfit appreciatively. 

 

Come on, let’s catch up with the others”, I suggest, we’ve fallen a bit behind with her strange fascination in my outfit choice.

 

We run to catch up and my eyes widen as I take in her own clothes.

 

“You look lovely”, I say, and she smiles.

 

“Yeah, you do”, Harry agrees, and her face goes crimson.

_ This should be fun _

 

As it turns out, there’s really not much to do in the village around Watford, it hasn’t even got a proper name.

 

But Harry has this weird cloak that turns us invisible so as to sneak into the bar, none of us drink so I really think it was a little unnecessary. 

 

Ginny and I go to get something to drink ( Soda, don’t be ridiculous ). While the others go off to do something social.

 

“How can you say he doesn’t like you, he was practically drooling all over you i that outfit”, she says with a smirk. I frown at her,

 

“I think you’re confusing discomfort with attraction Gin”, I reply, a little pathetically.

 

She gives me a look that says ‘I love you but you’re being stupid’.

 

I roll my eyes, and turn to the bar.

 

“Hi, could we get two soda waters?”, I ask her, she nods.

 

“Coming right up”, The bar is pretty quiet, much different from the movies. Penelope and Hermione sit next to Ginny and I, they are speaking to each other in whispers, and I almost feel guilty for overhearing them. 

 

“Sometimes I’m afraid for him, you know. We joke about it sometimes, but he is in real danger, serious danger”, Hermione says, her voice low, too low for people who aren’t vampires to hear.

 

Penelope chuckles softly, like she’s trying to convince herself of something. “You are preaching to the head of the choir sister”, she responds, sadly, like it’s something that she thinks about frequently.

 

I try to think about Simon dying. I only succeed in sending a small pang of fear through my heart.  _ He’s Simon Snow, he can’t die.  _

 

I try to control my train of thought, but Ginny clearly sees it, and puts a comforting hand on my arm. 

 

I breathe deeply

 

_ Right, okay. Night out, party fun mode. _

 

I smile and rejoin the conversation when a man comes up behind me, looking to be about mid to late twenties, and puts a hand on my arm.

 

“Hello”, his voice is low, and his eyes are fixed intently on my face.

 

“Hey”, I say uncertainly ,  _ he’s got to be able to tell how young I am, maybe he just needs to get to the bar. _

 

“Could I buy you drink?”, he asks, my eyes widen slightly.

 

“No, sorry-”, I start to turn away and he grabs my wrist.

 

“C’mon gorgeous, who’s it hurting?”, he says lowly, I hear a faint growl beside me,  _ Ginny,  _ I try to communicate through eye contact that I can handle this.

 

“Let go of me”, I say curtly, but his grip doesn’t loosen.

 

“Let me buy you a drink”, he responds, and I try to fight my way out of his grip.

 

“Feisty, I like it”, He says in response to my struggling.

 

“Let me the fuck go asshole”, I spit at him and he laughs.

 

“I don’t believe I caught your name?”, It’s not a question, but I still won’t answer.

 

“I don’t believe I threw it”, I finally pull my hand away when he says in a whisper;

 

“I’d be a shame if Malcolm Grimm knew his only son was off gallivanting with the heros, not to mention that he’s queer”

 

“What do you want?”, I grimace and flinch as one hand comes up to stroke my face.

 

“It’s just a drink baby, relax”, he purrs, I shiver and pull away.  _ He’s not a normal. _

 

“That’s a nice coat”, I say, ignoring my own internal recoil as my hands run over the fabric,  _ polyester?, ew. _

 

“Yeah?”, he asks,  _ this idiot thinks I’m serious. _

 

“Oh, yeah. It’d be a shame if something were to happen”, I say smoothly, and his coat is up in flames,

 

“Ginny, grab everyone, we’ve gotta get out of here!”, I yell, and she nods, and soon enough we’re all huddled under the cloak and everyone is asking what happened.

 

“Let’s wait until we get out of imminent danger?”, Simon suggests. And I’ve never been more in love with him, because I have no clue what to say.

 

We leave the building and get farther from the building, nobody asks what happened, and I feel wretched. 

 

_ They were having fun, I could have just left well enough alone, I could have done anything else, C’mon Baz, they were all having fun and you ruined it. _

 

“I’m so sorry”, I say, and everybody looks confused, except Ginny, who hits my shoulder.

 

“Don’t apologize, seriously. That guy was super creepy and I would have done the same thing in your situation”, she smiles at me, and I feel less guilty. Simon on the other hand…

 

“What did he do?, did you catch his name?, I swear-”, I grab his hand quickly, making him stop talking and causing us both to blush.

 

“I’m fine Snow”, I try to sound reassuring.

 

“It’s Simon”, he says with conviction in his voice.

 

“I’m fine,  _ Simon”,  _ I correct myself, And I let myself smile a bit.

 

And everyone is staring at me for some reason?

 

Hermione clears her throat, “I know somewhere we could go”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. This is just a fic update, actual chapter will be posted in a couple days

Hey guys. So I love this fic and everyone who has responded positively in the kudos and comments, sending my love to all of you. Seriously. It's technically finished but I might space out the chapters because that was the original plan. But I don't have a clue what to write next, so I was wondering if you could comment fandoms/ships that you guys like ( preferably books, but whatever is fine ). So that I know what to write about, I'm also good a research I'd like to think, so if I don't know it I'll probably check it out.

Until next time!

 

Love, The author

 

(P.s, my username is because 70 percent water, 30 percent done. It's confusing )

 

( Also there might be a ballroom dancing scene in the next chapter, who knowssss )


	10. Everyone is happy and in love and theres so Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew it's finally here. it's been a million years but this fic is complete. I hope you enjoy. There are a lot of pov switches in this chapter, and maybe some grammatical errors. Enjoy the gang being dumb and Simon and Baz being in love for a bit.

Hermione:

So, admittedly, I don’t have a clue where we could go. We should probably head back to Watford now.

I’m not quite sure how I have managed to get them all following me through the town, aimlessly ( But they don’t know that ), mum tells me I have commanding energy, so I guess this proves it.

My shoes are not built for the mud coating the towns’ roads, my new roommate is probably going to kill me, they belong to her. Keris is nice, a little odd at times, but very sweet. Nice enough to loan a perfect stranger her shoes. So not overly bright, but who is.

Right. The Plan. The only place I know near here is a ballroom, and with the current state of our rain-soaked attire, I think getting in might be an issue. And it’s closed weeknights. freaking perfect.

I’m pretty much about to admit I haven’t got a clue where to go when an idea pops into my head. A very devious, and so very un Hermione-like idea that I kind of surprised myself by saying it.

“Harry do you happen to have your cloak on you?”, I ask.

“Yeah”, he replies, unraveling the material in his hands.

“Guys”, I start, but everyone seems involved in their own conversations.

“Guys”, I try louder, but my commanding mature apparently only extends into my presence and not my voice, the only person's’ attention I have is Simon Snow’s boyfriend, whose name is hard to remember. He’s Ginny’s best friend, black hair, grey eyes, c’mon…

Whilst I continue my internal debate Peny senses my struggle with trying to say something to the group. She smiles at me sweetly before cupping her hands around her mouth.

“LISTEN UP PLEBS”, she yells. Startled, everyone turns to her, she gestures to me.

“Um, So, I know a place where we could hang out, it isn’t far at all. Although, it may require the assistance of Harry’s invisibility cloak.”

The look on Ron’s face is priceless.

“You want us to break in?”, he asks, and he shouldn’t sound so shocked I can be fun sometimes.

I nod.

Everyone else smiles appreciatively, probably just happy to be out of the cold.

I sneak a glance of Simon and Baz out if the corner of my eye, Penny was right, they really are sickeningly sweet. They’re bickering about something or other, honeymoon phase. They must have just started dating, although no one has mentioned it.

Ron slings his arm around me and I blush but snuggle closer, it’s freaking cold. I lead them to the ballroom in comfortable silence.

Simon:

Okay, so I’m not freaking out at all. Except for I am. A lot.

And it’s all because of him

Baz, He’s so….perfect. I mean obviously he’s not perfect, but he’s here, and his eyelashes have raindrops on them and he’s shivering and looking up at me so how can I not give him my coat?.

He blushes and accepts it while Ginny winks at me and that leads into why I’m freaking out.

Was he just pretending to hate me the whole time?.

Why

Why did I feel like I hated him for all those years when I could have felt like...this

The ballroom Hermione has brought us to has been enchanted to play music, which is quite charming actually. And I know what you’re thinking, ‘Simon Snow can’t dance’, well guess what, having a posh girlfriend teaches you how to dance really well. So I’m great at it

But dancing isn’t really what we’re here for, we all collapse in a pile on the ground, it’s weird to feel really connected to people who you’ve known for such a short amount of time, right?. Well, I don’t care. Ginny is leaning on Harry’s shoulder, I raise an eyebrow at him, he gives a half shrug and continues his conversation with Penny.

Eventually, Penny clears her throat and suggests truth or dare. This should be interesting

Baz:

Yep, just your typical gang of teenage Mages in an empty ballroom playing truth or dare, one of which is a gay vampire, totally average.

Magickal truth or dare can be tricky because you can’t lie...I mean, you can try, but in my experience, it’s always gone badly. Penny has us sit in a circle, she looks directly at me while she casts the spell, but I am more worried about Agatha, who has kept her gaze attached to the ground since we mentioned playing a game. I consider objecting just because of that when her head snaps back up and she hits Penelope with a dazzling smile, who practically stumbles backward, and whispers to herself, “Jeez, warn a girl first”, before sitting back down

It’s Penelope’s turn first, she chooses Ginny, “How did you meet Baz?”

She laughs, “It’s a funny story actually, we met in a cafe because I thought he was trying to pick me up, spoiler alert: he wasn’t. And the next week?, I believe, I showed up at his gothic mansion-”

“It’s Victorian”, I interrupt. She rolls her eyes.

“Victorian Gothic Mansion, and we bonded. And boom, now we’re here”

Penelope looks satisfied. Ginny turns to Agatha, “Okay, why did you and Simon break up? I had to ask”

With no hesitation, she answers, “Because I’m a lesbian, which you already knew, and I’m in love with someone else”

My eyes go to Simon, who looks hurt, but nods, “Okay, yeah. I kind of figured”

Agatha glances around the circle nervously. “What we say here should stay in this circle, my family can’t know I’m...this”

Penelope puts a hand on her knee, Agatha’s face heats up but she still looks distressed. “Look, you came out rather publically, which was epic by the way. So I can’t promise that other people won’t run their dumb mouths, but I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we won’t breathe a word of this to anyone else”

I nod in agreement and see everyone else do the same. Agatha exhales shakily, “Okay, let’s do this.”

The game goes smoothly, I learn that Simon’s favorite color is gray, that Hermione talks in her sleep, that Harry would switch lives with Penny if he had the chance, and the rest of the group learns that my favorite season is autumn because I like wearing sweaters.

In terms of dares, well, Ron has to do backflips after casting an anti-gravity spell, Simon takes an actual bite out of a stick of butter (ew), and Agatha and Penny snog for a whole minute, it’s quite something. After everything has calmed down and everyone has stopped giggling uncontrollably, the tempo of the background music changes.

And because the universe hates (or loves) me. Ron and Hermione decide to dance, because why not? and so do Agatha and Penny, who haven’t stopped touching each other since they kissed. I’m about to panic, because contrary to popular belief, not all posh people know how to ballroom dance. My mother would have signed me up for lessons if she were alive, but my father didn’t see the need, he thought it was too...queer. (if only he knew)

Where was I? oh yes, panicking. When suddenly I’m pinned down by a pair of cornflower blue eyes and Simon Snow is walking over to me, what.

Simon:

Why am I doing this Why am I doing this Why am I doing this?

Because I want to.

I rub the back of my neck, which is hot. Oh, Merlin, I am probably bright red right now, Baz is probably mortified. He’s probably looking for the exit, he’s probably…

“Snow?”, says one of the most gorgeous people in the known universe. Christ, I’m so screwed.

I extend my hand and he pulls himself up, gray eyes burning a hole through my skull and his head tilted as a silent question.

“Um...Would you want to dance, I mean it looks fun, and it’s totally cool if you don’t we could just...talk?, or I could go back over there-”

His hand clamps over my mouth, and he’s smiling a little, “Yes Simon, I would like to dance”

He removes his hand. “Great. So do you know how to..you know?”

He snorts, “Eloquent as always.”, and then his gaze wanders to the floor, “But no, I don’t really”

Thank god

I beam at him, “Well I do, come on”, I drag him to the center of the ballroom and spin him into a starting position. I try to look look confident, and not like his hand on my shoulder is driving me crazy, which is sad. I place my other hand on his waist, and when Baz looks as though he’s about to protest, I raise a finger to his lips.

“I’m taller and I know what I’m doing, I’m leading”

He complies, I have no idea why he’s letting me do this, touch him. Be this close to him. But hell, I’m not about to question it. The tempo of the music suddenly changes and we’re off.

The dancing starts off rocky, he really does have no clue what he’s doing. I go over the steps slowly, and luckily for me, Baz Pitch is a natural. He follows with no problems after going over it once. I’m struck with an idea.

I lean in close and whisper, “Don’t freak out”, and promptly lift him off the ground.

Baz shrieks a little, “Put me down, Snow!”

I chuckle and spin us back into dancing position. And as I do so I can’t help but notice the tint of color in his usually pale skin. I wish I knew what he was thinking right now.

Baz:

KissmeKissmeKissmeKissmeKissmeKissme You Idiot.

Simon:

Something in his eyes goes straight for my heart, and all of my logical thought goes out the window. By the time I lean down, he’s already halfway there.

I am kissing Baz Pitch.

Holy shit.

It’s slow, not what I expected from him, he’s clearly never done this before, and he might be the worst kisser in the world but his eyes are squeezed shut and he’s so sweet that I can’t find it in me to care.

Penny clears her throat. I straighten so quickly, I’m not sure I didn’t teleport. Baz follows my mouth helplessly for a minute and then faces Penny, looking mortified.

I then notice that Penny and Ginny are the only people still in the room, besides Baz and I.

“Yeah, everyone else left. You two didn’t seem to notice”

I shrug. Baz glares at me but there’s no real venom in it.

“We’ll just..” Penny tugs on Ginny’s arm, “Go now”

Ginny shoots Baz a thumbs up and finger guns on her way out, he gives her a look that could melt permafrost and she simply raises her hands in mock surrender.

He turns to me. “Well that was embarrassing”

And I can’t help it, I start to laugh, this is so ridiculous. Me and my vampire roommate making out in a ballroom at midnight. This is my actual life.

He punches me in the arm. “What is so funny?”

I laugh again, “I’m in love with you”

What. Yeah Simon, tell the guy you’ve only kissed once and have spent years antagonizing that you love him. That will go great, stupid, stupid, stupid-

He cuts off my self-deprecating train of thought by kissing me and wrapping his arms around my neck. “I love you too”

We stay like that for a while, swaying gently, talking a little, teasing each other.

( “Are you on your tiptoes right now?”

“What?, No..shut up!”)

And when we both realize we should probably go because there are classes tomorrow, he interlocks his hand with mine. His eyes look glassy and my mind is so crowded but I’m willing to make room for the look in his eyes.

And as we’re racing back to Watford I realize; I am never going to get tired of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to say thank you to everybody who commented and left kudos or even just read. I'll admit my writing style has changed a lot since I last wrote this chapter, and it took me a pretty long time to finish, but it's been so great. I might be putting out a chatfic in the near future so look out for that. Keep living a charmed life darlings


End file.
